


Papillon

by PaulieLopes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Origin Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Papillon, Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste. Escolhido para portar o miraculous da mariposa, Nooroo, personalidade forte e determinado. E então, o maior vilão que Paris já havia enfrentado.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth





	Papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Então... Estava um belo dia de babá da minha priminha quando surge esse desenho na televisão- e claro que ela assiste de novo e de novo sem parar. Claramente como boa fanfiqueira, me senti na obrigação de trazer essa história que não parava de ecoar na minha cabeça.   
> É uma história escrita em 2018, e não sei as condições exatas e como se diferencia da minha escrita atual, mas vamos fingir que nada disse é real. 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

— Você é um _o quê_? – o rapaz de cabelos loiros ergueu só uma das suas sobrancelhas (mais alto do que qualquer um julgaria ser possível) olhando para aquele estranho _ser_ que voava e brilhava (“ah, ele _brilha_ , ótimo, bastante acreditável! Principalmente depois disso brotar de dentro de uma esfera de luz”, o rapaz pensava) na sua frente.

— Um kwami – e o serzinho abriu o que poderia ser interpretado como um sorriso – E meu nome é N-Nooroo.

— E o que seria um... Ãn... Kwami?

— Concedemos poder às pessoas – aquela _coisinha_ pequena continuou a falar, baixinho, como se estivesse envergonhado – Eu sou o kwami mariposa, vou deixar você sentir o que as pessoas sentem, e dar poder para elas. É meio que incrível, não? – ele podia jurar que _aquilo_ tinha ficado com as bochechas rosadas.

— Sim, claro – ele o encarou com um dos cantos da boca levantados – Estão fazendo algum tipo de piada comigo, certo? Porque eu gosto de moda, e tudo mais, resolveram implicar novamente com um bichinho rosa e brilhante que é supostamente uma borboleta que fala.

— Não é uma brincadeira, Gabriel.

— E você ainda sabe meu nome, é claro que é uma brincadeira.

— Experimente, então – o serzinho encarou o humano pela primeira vez – Coloque o broche e me peça para transformar você. Depois destransforme, para podermos conversar.

Gabriel olhou desconfiado para o bichinho. Ele era muito brilhante, emitia uma luz lilás ao seu redor e _realmente_ parecia estar voando – não havia nenhuma corda aparente, nem nada assim. Se alguém estivesse fazendo aquilo só para zoar com a sua cara, tinha tido um trabalho impressionante. Além disso, estava na biblioteca, na sessão reservada, e não tinha mais ninguém ali.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde havia sentado, deu uma olhada pela porta da sala de estudos onde estava e não viu mais ninguém por perto. Fechou a porta novamente, em seguida as cortinas e encarou novamente aquele ser – que o encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá. Estou me sentindo um idiota, mas – ele disse, prendendo o broche no bolso de seu paletó – Vamos lá, me transforme.

Ele não estava esperando muita coisa – nada, na verdade – mas então, aquela coisinha voadora (Nooroo, depois daquilo estar realmente acontecendo, Gabriel decidiu que definitivamente deveria chamar ele pelo nome) foi sugado para dentro do broche e a roupa que ele estava usando não era mais a mesma.

Sua roupa estava completamente roxa, e em suas mãos, luvas da mesma cor iam até a metade de seu antebraço. Aquilo em seu rosto – ele apalpou de leve – era uma _máscara_? “Mas que merda é essa que tá acontecendo?”.

— Tá bom, tá bom, acredito em você – ele disse, olhando para o broche (que, agora percebendo, estava brilhante e diferente) – Pode sair daí de dentro.

Dizendo isso, com a mesma velocidade que tudo havia mudado, ele estava novamente com o uniforme da escola, aquele paletó bege claro novamente, e encarando novamente o bichin-Nooroo.

— Pronto para ouvir toda a história, Gabriel?

— Vamos lá – ele disse, sentando-se mais uma vez na cadeira e prestando atenção em cada palavra (sussurrada) que saia da boca de seu kwami.

* * *

Gabriel estava sentado no topo de um dos prédios de Paris, em uma parte da cidade que nunca havia tido o direito de estar, encarando as milhares de luzinhas acesas que a Cidade da Luz tinha para oferecer. Já era tarde da noite, não havia muito mais pessoas nas ruas, e ele sorria ao estar ali.

Já faziam algumas semanas que Nooroo havia aparecido para ele e, desde então, todas as noites visitava novos lugares de Paris. Como era possível que ele tenha vivido toda sua vida – todos seus dezessete anos de vida – naquela cidade e não conhecesse tantas partes dela? Como havia se deixado aquietar e ficar restrito a somente alguns poucos lugares?

— Apreciando a vista?

— Como não apreciaria – ele sorriu, instintivamente.

Antes de se dar conta que, como estava transformado, não podia ser Nooroo falando com ele. Olhou assustado e depressa por sobre o ombro, de onde a voz vinha. E então, a viu. A garota mais linda que já tivera o prazer de olhar: cabelos loiros presos próximo a nuca por alguma presilha, roupas inteiramente verde-azuladas, uma saia – ou cauda, não sabia definir – que o lembrava penas de um pavão e uma máscara da mesma cor que a roupa no rosto. Ela abriu um sorriso para ele, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida.

— Posso?

— Claro. Se me permite a pergunta, quem é você?

_—Paon Bleu_.

— Sério? Pavão azul? – ele comentou, sarcástico – Além de não ser seu nome, é um nome bem sem criatividade para uma heroína, se me permite dizer.

— Não vai conseguir as coisas tão fácil assim, _Papillon_ – ela comentou, tão sarcástica como ele – E o nome é fácil de lembrar, as pessoas irão se lembrar de mim. Enquanto o senhor com seu nome completamente elaborado e criativo – ela continuou, apontando o dedo para o peito dele – vai ser esquecido pelas multidões – deu de ombros – Verdade difícil, mas é a verdade.

Ele riu, abertamente.

— Tudo bem, _Paon_. Prazer, _Lilac Alas_.

— Ah, sim, claro, o nome ainda tinha de ser em latim – ela revirou os olhos, rindo e apertando a mão que ele havia oferecido para ela – Se quer ser fadado ao esquecimento, tudo bem, não diga que não avisei.

— Conhecedora do latim, uma honra te conhecer – ele comentou.

— Conhecedora de muitas coisas – sorriu novamente – E então, o que achou de toda essa história com os kwamis?

— Sinceramente? Uma loucura.

— Minha kwami, Duusuu, começou a chorar quando eu não quis acreditar no princípio. Foi bem desesperador. Mas ela é um amor. Quem é o seu kwami?

— Nooroo. Fiquei chamando ele de bichinho e serzinho mentalmente (talvez verbalmente algumas vezes) achando que era uma pegadinha de algum dos meus colegas de classe.

Gabriel não voltou para casa aquela noite: sentado ali, ao lado de Paon, só foi perceber que a noite se esvaia quando os primeiros raios do nascer do sol os tocaram e ela levantou assustada. Foi embora tão sorrateira quanto havia chegado, e ele seguiu cada pulo que ela dava pelos tetos de Paris até depois que o azul de seu uniforme não podia ser mais visto.

* * *

— Eu disse que as pessoas não iam lembrar seu nome – Paon comentou, quando enfim sentaram-se lado a lado no topo do prédio.

— Todos os dias você vai falar sobre isso? – ele revirou os olhos por detrás da máscara – Eles lembram meu nome, só abreviam para Lilac. E na entrevista de hoje, eles inclusive usaram o nome inteiro.

— Eu te avisei, antes sequer de te conhecer, pra colocar _Papillon_. Todo mundo sabe falar, todo mundo sabe o que significa, todo mundo guarda. Mas não – ela disse, prolongando o não e fazendo um gesto com as mãos – o senhor super-culto tinha de usar um nome em latim.

— A frase que você mais gosta é “eu te avisei”, não é possível, Paon – ele disse, deitando-se por sobre o telhado.

— Não é minha culpa se eu sempre estou certa – ela riu, com os ombros mexendo-se involuntariamente.

— Recebi uma carta da faculdade hoje – Gabriel comentou, encarando o céu e desviando o olhar de Paon.

— Parabéns! – ela disse, sorrindo para ele, antes de perceber que ele não estava sorrindo também – Quer dizer, isso é bom, né?

— Seria, se eu pudesse realmente ir.

— Como assim?

— O curso que eu quero, meus pais são contra e já disseram que não vão colaborar. Então, provavelmente irei cursar direito ou algo assim, como eles querem, apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco.

— Não faça nada pelos outros, de verdade – ela colocou a mão sobre a mão dele, sorrindo de leve – Mesmo que o outro caminho seja mais difícil, vai valer a pena. 

* * *

— Ótimo trabalho – Paon bufava, quando chegaram em um telhado a algumas quadras de onde haviam acabado de impedir um grande assalto no Louvre.

O rapaz sorriu para ela, tocando em seguida o broche sobre seu peito assim que ele começou a apitar.

— Acho que vou indo. Até a próxima?

— Lilac? – Paon disse, segurando o pulso de seu parceiro – Fique.

Gabriel encarou a mão que não conseguia fechar sobre o seu pulso, mas que apoiava e o mantinha ali, e em seguida para o rosto, ainda encoberto grande parte pela máscara verde, de Paon. O que ela estava lhe pedindo... Era muito perigoso, Nooroo já havia lhe dito tantas vezes que não devia deixar ninguém – nem mesmo sua parceira – saber sobre sua identidade civil. Mas olhando para ela, para seus olhos claros e o cabelo loiro entrançado que reluzia a luz do sol, aquilo era tudo, menos perigoso. 

Ouviu outra vezes o som saindo de seu broche, parecia que o próprio Nooroo estava querendo lhe alertar, dizer para sair dali correndo. O som acelerava, e as próprias batidas do seu coração também. O enfeite de cabelo de Paon também apitava agora, e ela apenas continuava a lhe encarar, com um pedido silencioso nos olhos.

Ele puxou o braço e, em seguida, segurou a mão de Paon que antes estava em seu pulso. Antes de se destransformarem, pode ver um grande sorriso nos lábios da mulher, que logo se desmanchou quando os lábios dele se grudaram aos dela.

E então, os uniformes desapareciam e os seus kwamis estavam ao lado deles, se cumprimentando. Eles não notaram isso. Depois de mais de dois anos combatendo lado a lado sem saber a real identidade de cada um, não se importaram em ficar mais alguns minutos sem saber.

* * *

Ele estava nervoso e ansioso como nunca estivera antes. Todas aquelas pessoas lhe encarando, ele em cima daquele altar, o terno parecia lhe incomodar, mesmo que tenha suas exatas medidas. Sentia Nooroo em seu bolso, tentando lhe acalmar enquanto sentia medo de ser visto por alguém.

Por Gabriel, teriam feito isso em casa, em algum lugar com somente eles e alguém para registrar. Mas ela queria aquilo, queria sua família ali, seus amigos, e ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

E então, quando o músico começou a tocar notas diferentes e todos os presentes olharam para trás, seu coração parou. Ela estava ainda mais linda – se era possível – do que jamais a tinha visto. E ela sorria mais do que nunca. Ele sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, e julgava não ser possível amar alguém mais do que a amava. A medida que ela, passo após passo, se aproximava mais dele, com rosas azuis na mão e os grandes olhos verdes, ele percebeu que nunca estaria completo sem aquele sorriso por perto.

* * *

“Diz a lenda que, ao todo, são sete deles. Sete _miraculous_ , sete amuletos que concedem ao portador poderes distintos e únicos. Borboleta, pavão, abelha, tartaruga, raposa, os cinco essenciais. E então, há os dois opostos: o bem e o mal, o yin e o yang, a sorte e o azar, a criação e a destruição, a joaninha e o gato.

Diz a lenda que aquele que portar um miraculous terá a capacidade de se transformar em um herói, e que carregará nos ombros a responsabilidade de zelar pelos indefesos.

Os portadores são escolhidos por sua honra imaculada, pelo sábio que guarda os miraculous até que a hora certa chegue. Dizem que há uma espécie de teste para que o novo portador seja escolhido, e cada vez que contam a lenda mudam a forma dessa escolha.

Aquele que conseguir acumular os poderes da joaninha e do gato, as duas miraculous yin e yang, segundo a lenda, será possuidor de um poder inimaginável. ”

— Mas – a pequena criatura roxa flutuava em volta do homem que havia lhe pedido para contar a lenda –, você já conhecia a parte da lenda que te interessava. Por que me pedir para contar a história novamente?

— Como posso encontrar os portadores dos yin e yang? – o homem fechou o pequeno amuleto que carregava na mão, depois de deixar a criatura lhe encarando esperando por resposta por um tempo, escondendo a foto de uma mulher loira e sorridente – Como posso encontra-los?

— Os heróis da joaninha e do gato só são escolhidos em momentos cruciais, em momentos que a presença deles é indispensável. Não há como simplesmente encontrar. Mas, Gabriel, me responda. Por que quer tanto saber sobre eles? O senhor já tem um kwami, eu.

— Às vezes, precisamos de mais. Venha. Nooroo, transformar. – o homem disse, virando o amuleto que antes segurava para o ser.

A pequena criatura foi sugada para dentro da peça, não sem antes tentar resistir – aquele não era o Gabriel que estava acostumado, mesmo que fizesse algum tempo que já não era chamado –, enquanto o homem adquiria uma máscara e roupas diferentes – diferentes até mesmo das que normalmente adquiria após a transformação. Tanto tempo sem se transformar, tanto tempo sem ter aquela sensação... O homem respirou fundo, absorvendo aquele ar de superioridade.

Não era mais um momento feliz, quando estava transformado, um turbilhão de más memórias o envolvia. Mas era necessário. Se os heróis só são escolhidos em momentos cruciais, ele criaria um momento crucial.

— Papillon, a partir de hoje, pode me chamar de Papillon.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente era o prólogo de uma fanfic que tinha pensado para recontar a história de Miraculous de uma forma mais madura - com linearidade, com evolução dos personagens e das relações... Mas então, ia ser muito trabalho e a faculdade me cobra tempo demais. Tudo bem, quem sabe um dia.   
> Como foi escrita em 2018, foi feita apenas com base no que havia sido divulgado pelo desenho até então, o que significa, lógico, que novas informações podem tornar o que escrevi uma completa baboseira. A gente acaba superando. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima história!


End file.
